The present invention relates to infusion machines comprising a base receiving a collecting tray formed with a bottom and a sidewall and provided with a cover forming a support for an infusion receptacle, as well as an upright secured to the base and containing a device for making infusion, having an infusion outlet head overlying said support by a distance (d).
The invention relates more precisely to infusion machines of this type in which the support is movably mounted as to height relative to said tray by adjustment means to cause the distance (d) to vary.
An adjustable support has already been described for example in the document EP0 585 607. The adjustment means disclosed in this document requires the combination of a screw drive and a device for locking in several positions. Such an arrangement is difficult to make and gives rise to increased cost of production. Moreover, this adjustment means works in the internal space of the tray receiving the infusion residues and is thus subject to soiling which can impede its operation.
The invention has particularly for its object to provide an adjustment means of the support on the tray which remains low cost and which at the same will have great ease of operation.
According to the invention, the adjustment means comprises nesting members adjustable as to height by sliding and distributed over at least two opposite regions of the sidewall of the tray and of the periphery of the support.
Thus, the height adjustment takes place in a simple and safe manner by simple sliding movement and is very clean because the nesting members are arranged outside the internal space of the tray.
In a preferred embodiment, the nesting means comprise, on the one hand, a set of opposite and staged slide ways in parallel planes, and on the other hand, at least two ribs adapted to come into engagement respectively with two opposite slide ways.
This arrangement permits the user to adjust the support by simple horizontal movement in the manner of a drawer.